This invention relates generally to plants and more particularly to watering plants which are contained within a pot.
Within a typical household, there are a variety of potted plants. Often the pots range in size from a few inches to two feet across. While maintenance of the plants requires irregular fertilizing and pruning, watering the plant must be done on a regular basis to maintain the plant""s health.
While everyone knows the importance of regular watering, maintaining a consistent schedule proves to be very difficult and often the plants is xe2x80x9cstressedxe2x80x9d between watering.
To assist in eliminating this problem, a variety of solutions have been attempted. One method places a hollow spike into the dirt next to the planter. Water placed within the hollow spike is slowly released into the surrounding soil. This technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,142, issued on Nov. 9, 1993, to Sax and entitled, xe2x80x9cPlant Irrigation Devicexe2x80x9d, incorporated hereinto by reference.
While this mechanism works relatively well, it is difficult to visually gauge when the spike needs to be refilled; and, the reservoir created by the spike is relatively small, not allowing the watering from the spike to work over an extended period of time.
Another method used to increase the water retention within a planter pot is the use of polymers which absorb water. This prevents the water from draining through the pot; and, the polymers slowly release the water for the plant""s use.
Polymers though do not collect a vast amount of water, usually on the order of four times the weight of the polymer; hence, if two ounces of polymer is added (an excessive amount), the polymer will only hold about eight ounces of water. This amount is relatively insignificant and will not assist over a long period of time.
It is clear there is a need for a more reliable apparatus for irrigating potted plants.
The present invention utilizes a reservoir which mounts onto the upper lip of the pot. The reservoir communicates a slow feed of water into the pot to provide water to the plant.
While one embodiment of the invention provides for the reservoir to be incorporated into the pot itself, the preferred embodiment is an xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d which is secured to the rim and then filled with water.
With the reservoir mounted at the rim, the home-owner is able to easily check to see if the reservoir needs to be refilled or not.
The preferred embodiment is a single round reservoir that fits around the entire rim of the planter. Other embodiments of the invention provide for a segmented reservoir which also extends around the entire rim and which uses multiple reservoirs which are xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d or otherwise secured to each other to form a ring.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the reservoir does not extend around the entire rim but rather is hung from the rim and addresses only a portion of the rim. This embodiment is easy to xe2x80x9chidexe2x80x9d to maintain the aesthetics of the original pot.
The water is communicated to the interior of the pot via a variety of controlled delivery apparatus. The preferred embodiment uses a wick mechanism which slowly draws water from the reservoir and drips it into the pot.
While the wick is the preferred embodiment, other embodiments utilize an emitter such as those described in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,029, issued to Marans on Oct. 13, 1998, and entitled xe2x80x9cDrip Irrigation emitterxe2x80x9d; or, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,048, issued to Mehoudar on Feb. 22, 2000, and entitled xe2x80x9cIrrigation Emitter Unitxe2x80x9d, both of which are incorporated hereinto by reference.
The use of emitters allows the home-owner/user to easily adjust the amount of water being delivered to the plant.
In another embodiment of the invention, a second reservoir, such as a plastic bottle, is used to feed water into the primary reservoir. This embodiment of the invention is usefull for when the home-owner/user is going to be absent for an extended period of time to maintain a consistent watering of the plant within the pot.
The invention, together with various embodiments thereof will be more fully explained by the accompanying drawings and the following description thereof.